


The Worst Gift...

by KeithTheWriter



Category: Darkstalkers (Video Games), Marvel (Comics), Marvel vs. Capcom (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, My worst work...., Mysterious Men, Odd Premise, Triple Crosses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeithTheWriter/pseuds/KeithTheWriter
Summary: It just so happens that a man meets doom on a particular day, and things go WAY off kilter immediately.





	The Worst Gift...

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even...I kind of just....made this...
> 
> The random guy will be described in more detail later on)
> 
> And yes, I still am in love with this odd ship

Doom never sleeps, if he ever does...he doesn't, okay? To the random peasants he rules over, he is a never resting, omnipotent god. Morrigan likes to tease him about this, like...a lot. She usually waits until early morning to tease him, as he isn't fully "Doom" until about a few hours after he's awoken.

"So...does the "Omnipotent" Master Doom want some coffee...or is it beneath you...?" She light-heartedly jests, giving him a half lidded glare

"Silence...I...need..no artificial caffeination..." Victor yawned

Before he could go on a not very surprising long winded rant about coffee not being "Latverian" and decrying his "consort" for using such vile means of rejuvenation, she disappears leaving only a few bats fluttering wildly in her place. Doom grunts and walks towards the exit to his oddly large bed-chambers. He is greeted by an tall gentleman in a very expensive suit standing completely still, wearing thick aviators to hide his lack of emotional range.

"Ah...the uh...problem solver my men conscripted! Glad to see my peoples funds weren't being wasted on something of no merit...like that horrible "leprechaun hunt" the soldiers set up...poor poor Doombot number 1008..."

Out of feigned respect, the suited man lowers his head, then immediately raises it back towards Doom. Victor lets the man in, cautiously making sure Morrigan doesn't see him, as she has a way of creeping out Dooms various visitors.

"Is there anyone else on the premises currently, sir?" The man asks without any tone being shown in his voice

"Ugh...I have a...female here...she's of no relevance to our conversation...assume she's not even here.."

"Affirmative..."

While Doom is beginning his briefing to the odd man, Morrigan walks into the empty room, wearing a greenish-blue towel and humming contentedly. Her otherworldly senses detect Doom mid conversation, and she struts slowly into Doom's hearing range, causing him to grimace under his thick mask. The man takes note of this, and looks behind Doom, noticing the tall woman walking straight towards them...which he gives no reaction to. She then lovingly pats doom on the hood of his grass green cloak, and makes herself comfortable listening to them converse

"Greetings, miss Von Doom..." The man states almost insultingly

"SHE IS NOT MY WIFE!" Doom immediately retorts with furious tenacity, as he stands up and glares the man straight into his dead, emotionless eyes.

"Oh...hush up, big guy...the man's just being curt..."

"I apologize...the men outside said you two..."

"OUR ACTIVITIES AS ADULTS DO NOT DENOTE MARITAL STATUS!"

"Again...I apologize, mister Doom." He retracts carefully back in his seat, keeping an eye on the good cop/bad cop routine playing out before his very eyes.

"You don't need to apologize, doll...Doom just gets cranky when people bring...me...up in conversation...please do continue..."

Doom, not entirely calmed down, assesses the situation, and sits back down.

"Fine...I don't want you vexing this man with your...evil ways, woman!"

"Don't you worry your aggressive little head about me, hon...I'm already getting my fill..."

The man raises one unsure eyebrow, if only for a second. He then coughs silently, waiting for business to resume.

"Yes...uh...where were we...?" Doom asks, genuinely forgetting his placement in the discussion.

"You were ILLEGALLY contracting me to "eliminate" a mister "Tony Stark" and a "Reed Richards"...among about dozens of other names...and you didn't have the common courtesy to bring up the matter of pay..."

"What?"

"You want my help...you pay up...or else I leave..."

"I see...I see..."

"Do you really, sir? All I see is a medieval style European despot who wants nothing more in the world than to see himself on top, even if that involves emotionally and I'd assume physically assaulting a...uh...woman who obviously sees something good in your miserable remainder of a life...right...not setting a good example for your people with someone like you FAILING at basic human kindness...among other shortcomings that can be implied...no offense..."

Doom was slightly dumbfounded, as not only was he insulted in his domain of all places, he was accused of domestic and (since it involves succubi) sexual abuse. He was staring the man straight to the other side of his skull. Above all else, he hated being called a poor leader...everything else was just a rotten cherry on the tip.

"How...DARE YOU!..."

"Sir...are we going to get down to brass tacks...or are we going to squabble like children...?"

Doom had no response, he was both entirely livid and confused, as this random stranger wasn't afraid of him, as he thought most people were. Morrigan was more confused more than anything else.

"Uh...do you want me to get you anything, Victor?" Morrigan asks, trying to console him in any way she possibly could. Doom doesn't react, just glaring at the tuxedoed man who suddenly regained his briefly lost composure, and returned his glasses to their previously occupied space.

 

"FINE...how much is it going to cost to procure your services..." Doom violently spats with divisive intent

"An immediate apology..."

"Ex-CUSE me?"

"I want you to tell that woman right there what she wants to hear for once..."

"For you to even think that I would stoop as to HER level is.."

"Blasphemous? Preposterous? Yeah...I get it. I still want to hear it...to MAYBE make up for what she goes through..maybe."

Morrigan looks entirely puzzled. Not only is she being defended by a random stranger, but he is being almost defiant to the ruler of an entire nation.

"I...why do you care about HER?"

"I have my reasons sir...I'm sure you truly appreciate her, but...I want it vocalized..."

Doom groans

"Fine...eugh..Morrigan...you aren't the worst woman I've ever been introduced to..."

"That's all I wanted to hear, Victor..." She suddenly says with a wide smirk

Doom sits up straight, and looks at the both of them.

"I'm very sorry sir...but your..mistress sort of set this all up...call it an elaborate prank...or a very short term form of a "ruse""

"Wait...so...if this is in fact true...are you actually the man I contacted?"

The man fixes his hair, and looks at the ceiling

"Yes...and I will ATTEMPT to do as you ask...courtesy of missus Aensland there"

Morrigan laughs hysterically, and falls over, making sure (of course) her towel stays on. The man immediately grabs a briefcase from under the desk, and walks out. Doom is even more livid, for being mostly played like a fool, and a fool is something he is NOT...usually.

"Happy anniversary, "Doctor"" she says amid laughter. Doom sits there...still mad...but also slightly impressed...

Slightly..


End file.
